Confused
by Sazzynation
Summary: Thad can't figure out why it bothers him to see Sebastian flirting with others. Thadbastian with a hint of Niff.
1. Chapter 1

"I wish he'd stop that."

I didn't really pay much attention to my surroundings, as I was filling in some papers that would be due tomorrow. Yes, I am a hardworking student, and being a part of the council of the Warblers didn't really give you much time to work on your essays. Especially not during your senior year.

I wasn't even looking up, when I heard Nick speak to me, but I was still paying attention to what he was saying.

"Well... that!"

It was the tone of annoyance in his voice that caught my attention, mostly because seeing Nick being in a bad mood rarely happened. So I finally looked up at him, only to see him scowling, but not at me.

He was looking towards the direction of the other side of the choir room, and my eyes followed his gaze.

And, well... I could understand his annoyance. The sight annoyed me too, but probably not for the same reason as Nick. In fact, I wasn't even sure WHY I was annoyed by this. And that annoyed me even further.

What we were looking at was two figures. Jeff and Sebastian, to be more exact. Jeff was sitting on one of the couches, laughing at something, while Sebastian was sitting on the armrest right next to him, with his own arm stretched out on the back of the couch, right behind Jeff's head. And he didn't even seem to notice.

And that's what bothered Nick the most, it seemed. It wasn't a secret that Nick and Jeff had a thing for each other. The problem was, none of them seemed to have the damn courage to do something about it, so they were stuck in this friendship that they kept calling 'epic bromance'. Not that they fooled anyone.

And don't ask me why I am annoyed by seeing Sebastian flirt so shamelessly with Jeff, because I don't know why it does. Maybe because this is Sebastian.

What does everyone see in him anyway? The guy sleeps around with every gay guy who crosses his path, only to then toss them aside and go for another treat. He uses them like toys that he gets tired of.

"I don't see what the problem is", I lied to Nick, and that caused him to snap his head my way to send me a death glare.

"Don't act as if it doesn't bother you, Thad", he nearly growled. "He's all over Jeff, and he is too oblivious to even notice!"

I sighed, and let the pen drop from my hand.

"So? What do you expect me to about it?" I asked him tiredly. I really didn't want to get involved in this drama.

"You're the head Warbler", Nick began.

"One of them", I corrected him.

"so tell him to stop."

I almost let out a groan at that. That was the problem about being one of the Heads for the Warblers. They expected us to do everything sometimes, and I simply didn't have time for this.

"Why don't you do anything about it?" I said, with a clearly annoyed tone.

"You think I haven't tried?" Nick nearly snapped. I had never seen him like this before. "Jeff knows how Sebastian is, and yet, he doesn't seem to care about it. If he let him get closer, Sebastian will have his pants down in no-time!"

I let out a really deep sigh this time, and I leaned down my head to rub the bridge of my nose, before I turned to look at Nick again.

"Look, if you have any problem with this, you should take it up with Sebastian-"

"He won't listen to me. That son of a bitch thinks he have every right in the world. He sneers at me, Thad, sneers at me, every time I bring it up!"

You see? No matter how much I am not involved in anything, I still manage to get very much involved either way. And I have a feeling that I will only be dragged further into this is I don't do anything about it.

One try won't hurt, right?

I look over at Sebastian and Jeff again, only to notice that Sebastian is looking over at _me._ I swallow, and look away immediately, but I can still see him by the corner of my eye, and for what I can see, he is still looking at me.

He does that a lot. A lot more than I care to admit, but I always ignore it. Why does he look at me like that anyways? I really don't understand him. Nor do I understand that constant thumping within my chest everytime he looks my way. I always ignore it, no matter what.

"I'll see what I can do", I finally agree, rather reluctantly, as I look back at Nick.

"Thank you, Thad", came his reply, and his voice was back to his normal tone.

"Yeah, no problem. Now go and bother someone else, I really need to finish this."

I was relieved when Nick left, and he headed right over to Jeff, only to grab his arm and drag him along with him out of the room.

Which left only me and Sebastian in the room.

Great.

But I supposed I should just get this overwith. There wasn't any better time to talk to Sebastian about this than now, was it?

So I cleared my throat, and called him over to me. He seemed surprised, but pleased, as he strode over to where I sat.

"What's up, Thad?"

I tried to ignore the slight hint of arrogance in his voice as he spoke, and then there was that smirk on his face. How people could be so easily charmed by him, I didn't know. There was nothing charming about him.

Not even his slightly crooked smile, or curiously raised eyebrows, or his gaze that seemed to burn right through me.

Why are my palms going sweaty all of a sudden?

"It seems like we have a bit of a problem", I eventually said to him, and I finally let my gaze meet Sebastian's, and I tried to ignore the extra thumps that occurred inside my chest. That wasn't important right now.

"Anything I can help with?" Sebastian asked smoothly.

"Why, yes, I should hope so", I said. My mind was racing for some reason, but kept telling me to act professional about this. And that's what I intended to do.

"So?" Sebastian demanded softly. "Spill. What's the problem?"

"It's about Jeff-"

"Ah. So you've been talking to Nick."

"Yes, I have", I admitted. "and we both agree on what you're doing is inappropriate", I told him.

Sebastian didn't seem bothered at least by this. If anything, he only seemed amused. "Go on", he urged me with a smirk.

I glared at him, but continued anyway.

"Look, I know what you're doing. It's what you do, you go around and flirt with guys, and if that's what you're going to do, I won't stop you.."

Wait, that was wrong... why was I encouraging him? He seemed confused by this too, by the way he looked at me, and I realized that I quickly needed to save myself.

"But keep that out of the Warblers", I told him, a little bit more sharply this time. "The last thing we need is some drama right now, if we're going go to Nationals. So kindly keep your inappropriate little games away from the Warblers. We don't need that kind of distractions here."

There, I had made myself clear, and hopefully, Sebastian would understand that.

"Is that all?" He asked me, and he gave that piercing look again, that made me feel somewhat nervous.

"That is all", I confirmed. "You may leave."

He didn't leave. He was there, right beside me, and he was still looking at me. Why was he looking at me?

It annoyed me to no end, so I shot him a glare.

"Do you need anything, Sebastian?" I said politely, though I'm pretty sure he could catch the hint of irritation in my voice.

"I'm just curious", Sebastian answered me. "Is that the only reason why you want me to stay away from Jeff, because Nick told you, or are there other reasons?"

"What are you-"

"Don't pretend like you don't know, Thad", Sebastian smirked. "You think I haven't noticed the way you look at me every once in a while? I'm ain't stupid.

"I don't know what you're-" I could feel my face heat up at this, and I suddenly felt the urge to just run out of the room.

"Last night, for example", Sebastian continued, and now I really wanted to hide. "when you saw me come out from my room with that guy. You looked at me, Thad. Just like the night before that, and the-"

"It's kind of hard not to notice what you're up to when your room is right across of mine", I said defiantly. "Now, if you excuse me, I've got to-"

There was one thing I had learned from Sebastian, and that was that he never gave up. No matter what. And this situation proved it.

"You always look at me, Thad", he continued. "I don't even think you notice it, but it's true. You watched me during Lacrosse practice yesterday. You watched me during Spanish lesson. I can feel your eyes on me, all the time."

I swallowed again, and right now, I wanted nothing more than to just crawl down into a hole on the ground and bury myself. That sounded way more appealing that what this situation felt like right now.

I tried to speak, but I couldn't say a word. Because I couldn't deny it. He was right. I had been looking at him, maybe even more than I would admit to myself. Which I am doing now.

"You're over analyzing things, Sebastian, I don't-"

"I've been watching you too, you know", he interrupted me. As if I didn't know that already. "You've got a thing for me, don't ya?"

That was the very last thing I wanted to hear.

I couldn't believe he just said that!

I would never...

Not with...

Okay.

Yes, okay. That's why I was so against hearing it.

Because it was true. Maybe I am attracted to him. A little. Or a lot. A hell of a lot.

And who can blame me, right? With that charming smile, and those wonderful eyes that was practically ravishing me whenever he looked at me...

There was just this problem.

He was Sebastian Smythe. And I know that admitting myself to him will have me hurt in the end.

"So, what if I am?" I finally say to him, looking at him courageously. "Yes, congratulations, you figured me out, Sebastian. But don't let that make you think that you stand a chance with me. Because there is no way I am going to be in your arms, only to be tossed away the moment you think I'm boring."

"It doesn't have to be that way", Sebastian says calmly. Now I'm confused again.

"What are you proposing?"

Sebastian smiles at me. And it's not that arrogant smirk, but it's actually a real, honest smile. "I want to take you out on a date", he tells me.

I am completely off guard by this. I hadn't expected that.

"You want to-"

"Take you out on a date. Hopefully more than one." And now his usual grin was back on his face. "There's this french restaurant not so far away from here. I think you will like it."

I blink. Once. Twice.

"Erm..."

"I wasn't flirting with Jeff", he suddenly says. "He's into Nick, ya know. I was just... giving him some tips. Also, if it got Nick that jealous, I am pretty sure anything will work out between them."

Okay, so he surprised me. Again. He had been helping them out, rather than trying to get in between them. I didn't know what to say.

Sebastian seemed to be pleased by my silence, because he grinned widely, and threw his satchel over his shoulder. "Make sure to be ready by eight."

And then he left.

I didn't know what just happened. I hadn't even agree on going on this date with him.


	2. The date

What am I doing here, really? I didn't even agree to this, and yet, I took a lot of time showering and dressing up for this occasion. I have no idea why. Seriously, I don't.

Damn Sebastian and his charm.

He always manage, doesn't he? If he were an object, he'd be a freaking magnet, that's for sure. Everyone's just pulled so helplessly towards him, including me.

But I can't help it. I've tried to deny it, and I've tried NOT to be pulled towards him, but it's kind of impossible.

So here I sit, right across of him at the restaurant, and just stare at him while he's speaking. Trying to listen.

It's not that what he's saying is uninteresting. No, it's the other way around, actually. He always seem to have interesting stories to tell, most about when he lived in Paris. He seems to have been through a lot there.

But who can really concentrate on him speaking, when his mouth is moving? I can't seem to stop staring at his lips, and it kinda frustrates me, because all I can do when I see them is to imagine how they would feel against my lips, or how it'd feel when he suck on my skin with them, to then... no. NO! Stop right there, brain, stop it right there!

I'm in a goddamn restaurant, for goodness sake!

I can feel my cheeks burning at the mere thought of it, which makes me automatically think more of it. Damn you, brain.

And Sebastian, being that arrogant smirky face he is, notices it of course. And with him being Sebastian, it's only natural that he can't hold back a comment.

"You're blushing. What are ya thinking about?" He said with a flirty smile, and his eyebrows wriggled playfully. He's even sexy when he does that.

"It's hot in here", I mutter, glaring at him.

"Yeah, I suppose my company does that to people".

Arrogant asshole.

I don't say anything though, but stuff my salad into my mouth, and swallow it, only to suddenly cough. Damn it, I swallowed too much at once. At least nothing got stuck in my throat.

But it was still embarrassing, suddenly coughing out loud like that in a restaurant. I'm pretty sure there was one person who didn't hear or see me. Maybe.

I hastily try to hide my embarrassment by drinking some water, while Sebastian is gazing at me with a curious, and yet interested expression.

And I blush again. What the hell is wrong with me? I never blush!

"Why am I here?" I suddenly ask him, my voice far more harsh than I had intended it to be.

"You see when two people love each other-" Sebastian begins, and I can't help but to chuckle, and then shake my head, while holding up a finger to stop him.

"You asked", Sebastian smirks.

"Uh-huh", I agrees with a grin. "But you know that's not what I meant."

"No, I know that's not what you meant. You wanna know what you're doing here", Sebastian pointed out, and he gestures to both of us with his hand. "But I can't answer that for ya. I didn't force you to come here."

…

Good point.

Now how the hell am I supposed to answer that?

"No, you didn't..." I finally admit to him. "I honestly don't know what I am thinking." I then huff.

Sebastian leans forward on his seat, and put down his utensils, as he just have finished eating. "Yes you do", he says with a smirk.

I glare at him again.

"I could easily walk out of here..."

"And I could easily chase after you."

"Not as long as the bill isn't paid", I point out with a smirk.

"Touche."

I smile at him, and he smiles back at me. "You're enjoying yourself", he says.

I nod. Because I can't deny that fact.

"Just don't let that give you any ideas, Seb."

"I'm happy enough to know that you're having a good time. Make me sure that there will be a second date."

I raise an eyebrow, and he leans back in his seat, still smirking.

"And what makes you so confident about that?" I ask him in amusement.

"Because you like me."

"Touche."

He waves at a waiter that comes our way, and ask to pay the bill, and as soon as he's finished, we leave the restaurant, and we walk back to the school dorms.

And then there's this awkward moment, when he takes me to my door. It makes me nervous. What do I do? Do I invite him in? Do I want to?

I honestly don't know. The idea is tempting, but... well, this is Sebastian. One invite is one invite only to him.

I feel conflicted. What if he kisses me? Should I invite him in then?"

He is looking at me strangely, and I look back at him. He leans in, and...

ON THE CHEEK?

What the hell, Sebastian?

"Good night, Thad", he says, grinning at me. I only nod in response, and then hurry into my room.

I don't know why I feel so disappointed...


End file.
